


The Club

by EldritchSandwich



Series: The Club [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Seduction, Sexy Sandwich, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Brandy lands a job in a strip club, and it's up to Cora to show her the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

"What do you think?"

Cora eyed the girl gyrating on the pole in front of them with a practiced stare. "Good body. Good attitude. Moves like an epileptic."

Bruce winced. "Yeah. Painful to watch."

"Then we hired her why?"

"See above, re: good body." The strip club owner shrugged. "Maybe that fancy-ass club of yours on the Strip could afford to have higher standards, but out here in the boonies we're not exactly working with the Army Rangers. Besides, the shimmy can be taught. Hot is non-negotiable."

Cora rolled her eyes. "So that's why I'm standing here watching her have a seizure?"

"Well, someone's got to teach her, and I don't have the back for it anymore," Bruce chuckled.

Cora ran her eyes over the younger woman's body; there was no doubt she was, indeed, hot. The short-haired blonde was young and lean, probably just out of high school, with high, round breasts and long, tapered legs. A part of the older dancer couldn't help but grin; there were a few things she wouldn't mind teaching her, all right.

"Okay, deal. Give us a day and I should be able to iron out the basics."

"Come in tomorrow morning?" Cora noded, and Bruce smiled. "All right." He turned his attention to the other stripper. "Okay, honey, you can stop now!" The girl stopped her dancing, such as it was, and awkwardly turned to face the pair staring at her.

Without a word, Bruce moved away toward the office, while Cora stepped up onto the catwalk, her stilettos clicking on the hard surface. When she was less than a foot from the other woman, she stopped and extended her hand. "Cora."

The girl cleared her throat nervously; up close, Cora could see her nipples poking through the fabric of her string bikini. Finally, the young blonde gripped her hand. "Brandy."

Cora shook her hand firmly, eyes locked until the shorter woman shrank away from her gaze. "Real name?" Brandy nodded, and Cora rolled her eyes. "Christ. No wonder. Well, Brandy, I'm gonna teach you how to dance. Can you come by here tomorrow morning, around ten?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. You do what I say as soon as I say it, and we should have you ready for a couple songs by tomorrow night."

"Thanks."

Cora just nodded, drew her hand back, and walked away. As she went, she couldn't help a smile forming. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Cora looked up as the double doors at the far end of the club creaked open and a petite blonde gingerly stepped through. Brandy was dressed in capris and a tank top that hugged her delicate curves admirably, and her eyes widened as she saw Cora seated on one of the chairs by the stage clad only in a barely-there string bikini that struggled to contain her implanted breasts and did nothing to disguise the outlines of her puffy nipples and pussy lips. Brandy felt a surge of heat go up her body at the sight, and she couldn't help but stare. Secretly, Cora grinned; if Brandy was embarrassed, then it was better to get it out of the way now if she ever expected to make it anywhere in this business. If the blush was evidence of something else, well, so much the better.

"I thought it would make you more comfortable if you weren't the only one in uniform," the older blonde said with a sly smile. As she spoke, she slouched backward, pushing her legs farther apart and making the camel toe in her g-string even more pronounced. "You mind?"

Brandy had to swallow hard before she spoke. "No."

"Good." Cora ran an appraising gaze down Brandy's body. "You wearing something good under that?" Brandy nodded tentatively. "Well, come on. Get dressed."

Brandy's lips quirked upward nervously at the small joke, and she wordlessly slid the tank top up over her head to reveal a camo print bikini. She worked her pants down more carefully to reveal the matching bottoms. Cora nodded appreciatively. "Hot. All right, come over here."

Brandy walked the same way she danced: in jerky stops and starts, like she had woken up in someone else's body that morning and was still learning how to work it. When the young girl was close enough, Cora rose from her seat, closing the remaining distance.

"All right, let's get something out of the way first." Brandy's breath caught in her throat as the older stripper's hands rose up to cup her cheeks. "You were the single most beautiful girl at your high school." Brandy tried to speak, but Cora released one cheek in order to press a finger against the girl's silky pink lips. "I'm telling you this now because I think it's your whole problem. You move like someone who has no idea how unbelievably hot she is." Cora released Brandy's cheeks, savoring the shiver as she slowly glided down her shoulders and over the lengths of her arms. "Most of the guys who walk in here, you are the single hottest woman they are ever going to see in real life."

Brandy blushed. "Only if they don't see you," she muttered.

Coming from the so-far reticent girl, the compliment caught Cora off guard. After a moment of stunned silence, she merely chuckled. "Get that white hot ass up on that stage."

Brandy giggled. "Yes, ma'am."

Cora followed her up over the edge of the protruding runway and watched as Brandy clutched awkwardly at the pole. "Okay, first pointer. Loosen up. Tense is not attractive."

"Is that supposed to make me less tense?"

Cora rolled her eyes and stepped up against the girl's back, then grinned when she felt Brandy hiss in response to the press of Cora's breasts against her back. "Lean back into me," she murmured into Brandy's ear.

Brandy obeyed, and Cora ran her hand along the length of the girl's arm, smiling in satisfaction as her deathgrip on the aluminum pole slackened. Her smile widened when she looked down and saw the blonde's perky nipples swelling against the fabric of her bikini top. "You ever seen Singin' In the Rain?"

Brandy's eyes shifted back, putting her lips a hair's breadth closer to Cora's. "Yeah…"

"Well, we're gonna start spinning around that pole, and I don't want you to spaz out on me. Just pretend like you're Gene Kelly going around that lamp post. Slow and carefree."

Cora pushed gently against Brandy, her breasts compressing pleasantly against the muscular plane of the girl's back, and they began to step forward, rotating slowly around the pole. "That's right," Cora purred, "let them all get a good look. This is the part where you make them notice you. Then you get them hot, then you can get anything you want out of them."

When it seemed like Brandy had finally gotten the rhythm down, Cora leaned in again. "Now lift your right leg." Brandy stuck the appendage straight out, and Cora rolled her eyes as she reached out to correct her. "No, wrap it around, here." With a gentle caress of Brandy's thigh, Cora led it around the pole until Brandy was locked tight against the aluminum. "You keep up that spin, you can even lean out if you want." The older blonde moved back a bit, allowing Brandy to lean away from the pole, swinging steadily around it as her thighs gripped tighter.

"Good. Now wrap your arms around it too." As Brandy did, Cora gently laid her hands on the girl's forearms again, wrapping them about one another and pressing Brandy flush with the pole. "Have you ever done this with a bedpost, Brandy?" When the blonde flushed bright red, Cora grinned. "Good, because that's just what you need to do here. You grind against that pole, you hump it like it was a big fat cock." Brandy's blush deepened. "Then you can lean back and rub your tits like this."

Brandy let out a sharp gasp as Cora pulled her back, hands reaching around to palm her compact breasts. "That's the most important thing to remember; if it feels good, do it, because odds are they'll like it. I come almost every song."

With a final squeeze that met with a whimper from the young girl, Cora pulled back her hands and stepped away, only mildly and pleasantly surprised when Brandy separated from the pole as soon as their bodies were no longer touching. "Wait!" The girl blushed. "I, um, I think I need more practice."

Cora offered up a feral grin. "Of course you do. You need to learn how to give a lapdance." Leading the quivering girl down off the stage by the hand, Cora plopped herself down into one of the plush chairs that fanned out away from the stage, pulling Brandy down on top of her. "You might as well start by taking off your top."

Brandy complied immediately, reaching behind herself to untie the bikini's strings until Cora's hand stilled her. "No, no. Slow. Sexy. Play with yourself. Make me want to fuck you so bad it hurts." Brandy was wheezing now, her nipples rock hard and obvious even through the dark material, but she slowed her pace, untying the back of the bikini then sliding her hands around to rub over the firm, ripe apples underneath. The top began to ride up of its own accord, revealing her pink nipples each pinched between a thumb and forefinger. With agonizing slowness, Brandy peeled the top up over her head, her perfect breasts now exposed in all their glory as she continued to touch and play with herself.

Without even thinking, Cora raised her hands to grip Brandy's thighs, pulling the girl harder against her lap and sinking her fingers into the soft flesh of the blonde's ass cheeks. "Now remember, they're not allowed to touch you. Every single one of them's going to try, but they're not allowed to do this…" she squeezed, and Brandy moaned in surprise, "…or this…" her hands rose up to replace Brandy's, mercilessly tweaking the blonde's nipples, "…or this…" her lips descended on an exposed nipple, soliciting a squeal from the hot young blonde.

"That's what this is all about," Cora murmured against Brandy's delicious skin, "getting them so hot for you that they'll stick the deed to their house down your g-string just on the off chance they'll get to touch this…"

Cora's hand slipped under Brandy's panties to cup her snatch, effortlessly sliding her middle finger inside. Brandy bucked madly against the older stripper's hand, her fingers descending to tangle in Cora's thick dirty blonde mane. Cora's lips and teeth and tongue alternated between Brandy's rock hard nipples while her free hand worked the ties at the sides of the girl's bikini bottoms free. As soon as the scrap of material fluttered free, Brandy clambered up onto the chair, one leg resting on its plush arm and her sopping pussy right in front of Cora's face. Brandy glanced down, a heady rush passing over her as the older stripper dove toward her quim, licking and sucking with abandon, hands still tweaking her nipples. Brandy cried out loud as Cora found her clitoris; when the dirty blonde grazed her teeth over the sensitive bulb, Brandy screamed in pleasure, her cunt juices soaking Cora's face even as the buxom woman rabidly lapped them up.

Brandy let her shaky knees collapse under her, the motion landing her directly in front of Cora's huge, practically naked breasts, their eraser-sized nipples and puffy areolas straining against the flimsy cloth of her bikini. With a throaty growl, Brandy pushed the material up and Cora's shapely tits bounced free. The older blonde let out an earthy chuckle that quickly turned to a moan as Brandy began to palm and squeeze the wonderful flesh, sucking ravenously on a huge areola as her knee pushed hard between Cora's thighs. "Oh, fuck, Brandy!"

Brandy grinned; who was she to ignore an order? With her mouth still hungrily feasting on Cora's quivering tits, the young blonde drove her knee down against Cora's pussy, the moisture soaking her skin through the thin g-string. Cora let out a string of sharp grunts in counterpoint to Brandy's constant, satisfied hum, until the pressure against her painfully engorged clitoris proved too much and the buxom blonde came with a scream.

Brandy collapsed against her, their still-erect nipples pressing sumptuously into the flesh of each other's breasts and their breathing shallow and quivering. "Holy fuck, Brandy." When she heard the tone of shock, Brandy tensed, but when she lifted her head to look at Cora, she found the older stripper grinning at her. "I think you're going to fit in here just fine."

As a still-shaking Cora flipped her down into the cushy chair, tearing off her own sopping g-string and pressing her plump shaved pussy toward Brandy's waiting lips, the young blonde grinned. She just might at that.


End file.
